Hope
by GayliensExist
Summary: Harry was secretly abused at the Dursleys. Sirius and Remus come to collect him after Sirius is freed. Has CedricXHarry in it. Starts in summer after third year.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. I know I need to stop making stories, but I just recently got back into Harry Potter, and I can't help it. So, here it is. **

**Warning: Has self-harm, abuse, rape, and maybe some sexual content (but maybe not) (as it is CedricXHarry) so sorry. It may have other things but this is it for now. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not cool enough to have HP. It all belongs to JKR.**

**Summary: Harry was secretly abused at the Dursleys. Sirius and Remus come to collect him after Sirius is freed. Has Drarry in it.**

Harry grabbed his suitcase, softly dragging it into the compartment with Ron and Hermione's suitcases as well.

He pushed it up and sat in his own seat, hoping Cedric would come and join him. He could use the distraction from his boyfriend.

About ten minutes of talking about anything but Harry's home life, Cedric came in with a small smile. "Sorry I'm late. My friends wouldn't let me leave the compartment." He put his suitcase up next to Harry's before sitting next to him, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist. Harry leaned into him. He needed this. Fear was slowly creeping in. After the Aunt Marge Incident, he was gonna be in so much trouble.

"Hey, it'll be okay Harry. Sirius is gonna go on trial before he comes to get you. We got the rat, and now you'll have a better home." Ron looked happy for him, and Harry wished he could have the same sight as him.

"If he actually wants me." Harry said with sadness creeping in from around him.

Cedric shook his head. "He will My Love. We all know it. It's obvious how much he loves you. He escaped Azkaban for you!"

Harry nodded." Yeah, I hope you're right."

Cedric grinned. "Yeah, he's gonna love you. You're amazing." Harry chuckled and kissed him, causing Ron to make grossed out sounds while Hermione squealed. They've been their biggest supporters. They were truly amazing friends.

When they got to the station, Harry immediately backed up when he saw his uncle, who was smirking at him. The Golden Boy shivered, fear creeping up his body. What punishment was he going to use on him this time? Maybe the belt? Or his fists? Harry hoped he wouldn't, but it was obvious that he was gonna do something by the way he was smirking at him.

He hugged Ron, Hermione, and Cedric before walking over to them. Harry put his suitcase and the trunk and sat down in the back seat.

"I hope you understand how much trouble you're in, boy. You blew up your aunt, and that's gonna give you a punishment tonight. No food for a month and you're gonna get a nice beating once we get there."

Harry flinched, hoping Sirius would get here soon.

But it seemed that wouldn't happen.

After a full week of beatings and lack of food, he woke up to yelling.

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT HARRY LIKE THIS! HE DESERVES MUCH BETTER!"

"Sirius. Calm down. Harry doesn't do well with screaming." Harry realized Remus' voice was right next to me. Harry looked up to him.

"Uncle Remus?" He asked nervously, feeling awkward. Harry couldn't believe they were finally here.

Remus looked at him with sad brown eyes. "Yes cub, I'm here. _We're _here. We want to take you home if you'll still allow it."

Harry stared at him in shock. He still wanted him? Sirius still wanted him? The boy grinned before he nodded quickly. "Yes! Yes yes yes please!" He wanted to jump up and down, but knew that would be a bad idea with his injuries. Usually Harry would be afraid, but somehow he didn't feel fear when it came to Sirius and Remus. Their presence actually made him feel safe. It must have had to do with how protective they were of him, and how they showed so much love towards him.

Remus chuckled. "Well, let's get your stuff. And be careful though. I don't want you messing with your injuries." Harry nodded before grabbing his stuff from the cupboard and gathered everything together.

When they had managed to get everything, they went downstairs (with Remus levitating the suitcase) to see Sirius glaring at the Dursley's.

He looked up and right when he noticed Harry, his eyes glistened and they looked brighter. "Ready to go, kiddo?" Harry didn't expect a nickname right away, but he actually liked it. He rolled his eyes. "Of course. I've been waiting for this since you asked me if I wanted to live with you." It was Sirius' turn to look shocked, twinning with Remus. "Seriously?" Harry laughed.

"Definitely. You've shown me more kindness in the small time that I knew you than these guys ever have." He pointed his finger in his relatives direction.

Sirius growled, and even the calm, sweet Remus looked pissed. "Alright then let's go." He turned to the pissed looking Durlsey's. "Dumbledore will be here soon to make sure you're safe and protected. And do not argue, unless you want to be killed." They all shook their heads.

"Good. Now," he started, looking at Harry. "We'd better be off. I don't like the fact that Kreature is all alone in that house, unsupervised." With that they all left, ready for the new like they were heading to.

They all went to bed once they got home. They were too tired to talk, and decided to just wait till another time when they weren't going to pass out.

That morning, he woke up feeling refreshed and excited to start the day. He came downstairs to be surprised when he found that he was the first one up.

He decided to make breakfast in hopes they wouldn't get bored of him and send him back.

"Okay so, what would they like? Eggs and toast, maybe with bacon? But I don't know if they will like that! Or if they do, how they like it! Ugh, this is so difficult. Wait, hold on! Didn't Sirius say something about Kreature? Maybe he could help!" Congratulating himself on figuring something like that out, he started to call for Kreature, wandering around the house.

He stopped in the drawing room to see a small house elf dusting the room. "Uh hello? Are you Kreature?" The elf looked up to see him. "Yes. And Kreature suspects you are Master Harry Potter. Do you need something?" Harry grinned at him. "It's Harry, not Mr. Harry Potter. And yes. Do you know how Sirius and Remus like their eggs? I want to do something nice for them." Kreature started to protest, but after two minutes of persuading and practically begging he finally told Harry what he needed to know.

"Master Sirius likes his eggs runny and Master Remus likes his eggs scrambled. And yes, add bacon to both." Harry nodded, thanked him, and ran into the kitchen.

He hummed as he cooked, softly singing and tapping his foot to a song he learned from Hermione.

He had made the food just in time for Sirius and Remus to come down, thankfully.

"Man, what smells so good?" They stopped to see Harry putting the food on the plate. "Harry? What are you doing?" Harry just grinned. "Cooking for you, as a thanks for saving me back there." He put the food down, and they both took a bite before digging in, happily eating the rest.

"Man Harry, you sure can cook Kid. That was amazing." Remus nodded in agreement

"Yeah, where'd you learn that from?"

Harry blushed. "Thanks. And the Dursley's made me cook, butI kinda just had learned myself since no one would teach me, and got better and better."

Sirius looked sad. "But you know you don't have to for us, right? I mean, that was amazing, but we have Kreature for that." He shrugged.

"Yeah, but I like cooking. Besides, I wanted to do something for you." They leaned over to hug Harry.

"You didn't have to. But thanks cub. We couldn't have asked for a better kid."

"Yeah. Love you Harry."

Harry leaned into their chests, smiling softly. "Love you too."

And for the first time in a long time Harry felt hope.

**Yes yes I know. Not the best ending but whatever. I'm sorry I can't update a lot of my stories. I have a lot to do lately, with exams coming up and stuff, but I'm trying I swear! This was most likely one of my longest chapters in any of my stories! Yay me! But anyway, thanks to my amazing beta reader! And I hope you all enjoyed! Please R and R! Love you guys, and stay awesome! ❤️? ****ﾟﾘﾻ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys! The next chapter is finally coming up! I'm really hoping this will be just as long as the first one, but I can only hope, huh?**

**Anywho, I hope all of you enjoy this chapter because I worked hard on it! Love Y'all. Also, thanks to my awesome beta reader for helping with this. **

**Warning: Has self-harm, abuse, rape, and maybe some sexual content, so sorry. It may have other things but this is it for now. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not cool enough to have HP. It all belongs to JKR.**

**Summary: Harry was secretly abused at the Dursleys. Sirius and Remus come to collect him after Sirius is freed. Has HarryXCedric in it.**

A week after getting settled in, Harry had gotten comfortable with Sirius and Remus (more than he already was), though he was so used to being independent that he didn't know how to let them pay for his stuff or ask for their help when he needed something.

Sirius and Remus had been waiting patiently, trying to persuade him to talk about his past. Harry hoped he would never have to, but in his heart he knew he would.

"Harry! Can you come down? Remus and I need to talk to you! We promise you're not in trouble!" Sirius bellowed

Harry slowly stood up from his desk, shaking his head from his insecure thoughts that were slowly drowning him. _What do they want? This kinda stresses me out. _He went downstairs to find them both sitting on the couch next to each other.

Sirius looked up and smiled at Harry. "Can you sit down Kiddo? This is important."

_Oh no. That's never a good sign._ The boy sat down, worried about what was going on. "Okay. So, what's going on. I know you said I'm not in trouble."

Remus shook his head. "No, you're not in trouble. We've been waiting patiently for you to come and talk to us, but Sirius and I agree that it's time you explain to us what happened at the Dursleys."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Though I don't want to talk about it, I know I have to. I'm ready." They looked at him expectantly. Harry realized that they wanted him to start that second.

"They've never liked me. When I was really young I was forced to cook, clean, mow the lawn, all that kind of stuff. It wasn't fun, and the only thing I liked was the cooking.

"If I didn't finish I would get beaten. My uncle used to hit me, thinking if he punished me I would "learn my lesson." He also tried to "force the magic out of me", which hurts a lot by the way." he confessed

Sirius and Remus looked pissed and horrified. "Force the magic out of you! Do they know how dangerous that is?"

Harry shrugged. "No, and even if they did they wouldn't care. They hated me, and I was treated worse than a house elf. I was their slave. If I did something wrong like over cook the meal, even just a tiny bit, I would be punished. If I didn't mow the lawn correctly I would be beaten. That's how life worked. I've never had a real toy, and I've never been taken shopping. I've only ever had hand me downs."

"Oh my goodness, cub. I'm so sorry." Remus pulled him into a soft hug, which Sirius quickly joined.

"Harry, we promise you will _never, ever _have to deal with that again. We will love and cherish you forever. You're our Harry. Our kid. We love you so much. Not because you're our best friend's son, but because you're you." Harry snuggled into their embrace, feeling the gross feeling of tears in his eyes, threatening to spill.

Sirius seemed to realize this. "Go ahead Harry. Just cry. You need it." Remus and Sirius rubbed his back (Remus) and ran a hand through his hair (Sirius) while Harry burst into tears, small sobs breaking out. He hadn't cried like this in, well, never actually. He always held it in, working his butt off trying to make everyone happy while instead he wasn't happy.

Slowly, his sobs calmed down, and his breathing evened out as he slowly fell asleep.

"Come on Padfoot. We have to get him upstairs. He's exhausted. My poor cub." Sirius nodded as he grabbed Harry in his arms, softly and carefully bringing him upstairs into his room.

Sirius set Harry on the bed, tucked him in, and gently moved some hair that had fallen onto his face before kissed his forehead. "Remus, why did they do this to him? He's the sweetest kid I've ever met, and is always ready to help others. He puts everyone else before himself, and is ready to sacrifice himself for the ones he loves."

Remus was looking at Harry with saddened eyes. "And the way he grew up definitely didn't help. He's such a good kid, Pads."

Sirius chuckled. "True that Moony. What if we let some of his friends come over? That may help him cheer up a bit. And I bet you he never had that opportunity living with those muggles."

Remus started to brighten up a bit. "That's actually a really good idea. It may help us get to know his friends too."

With all this in mind, they walked out, deciding to get ready for the next day.

Harry yawned and curled into himself, not wanting to get up.

"Harry, come on pup! Time to get up kid!" "No! It's too early to get up!" There was a pause and then, "Kiddo, its 10:30 in the morning. . ." Harry sat up

in shock. "Seriously? Why is it that late?"

Sirius just grinned. "You deserved to sleep in. But Moony and I were wondering if you wanted some friends to come over. You can choose up to three people." Harry stared at Sirius, trying to decide if the was real, before he nodded. "Heck yeah!"

Remus came in with the potions Harry had to drink, as well as some water. "Okay cub, drink these. And do you know who you want to come over today? I can go get them if you want." Harry drank the potions, made a gagging sound, and had some water after they were down. "Man those are so gross. And yeah. Hermione and Ron are both at the Weasley's house right now, so them obviously, but can Cedric Diggory also come over. He and I bonded after Hufflepuff beat us in quidditch." Harry's face became a small red tomato after he thought of Cedric.

Remus and Sirius just smirked. "What's wrong Har? You're going red." Sirius snickered. Harry glared at them, willing for the blush to go away.

"Oh shut it. . ." Remus grinned.

"Now that's no way to treat your godfather and uncle. Very rude." Remus laughed his way out of the room while Sirius sat down, quickly stopping his laugh.

"Now, what's up with Diggory that's making you look like that, kiddo?" Harry looked away, scared.

"Nothing. . ." He mumbled the word, fearing to say what was really going on, fearing to say too much in case he lost his Godfather too quickly.

"Hey, Puppy, look at me." Sirius put two fingers under Harry's chin and forced him to look into the blue-grey eyes. "Do you like this ''Cedric?" Harry blushed before nodding. "Yes."

Sirius grinned. "Well phew! I was afraid you would hate me after I came out, but to hear you are like me makes me feel a whole lot better!" Harry looked at Sirius. "Like you? What, are you gay or something?"

Sirius shrugged. "Well, pansexual actually. But still, yeah, kinda. And I'm looking at a certain werewolf of ours that enjoys reading and tea, as well as chocolate. Lots and lots of chocolate."

Harry laughed. "You mean Remus? 'Cause if so, please stop having eye-sex and just date already. It's driving me insane." Sirius started sputtering while Remus came in with two teens and one "adult" following him.

"Harry, what did you do to Sirius?" Remus questioned

Harry grinned innocently. "Why Remus, I don't know why you would accuse me of doing anything wrong whatsoever. I'm just an innocent angel." Remus sighed.

Hermione and Ron started laughing. "an innocent angel, really Har? How about saying something believable for a change." Hermione laughed

Harry scoffed. "Wow, thanks 'Mione."

He stood up, showing off his snitch pj's of the night. "Wow, nice Harry! I love that! They're perfect for ya mate!" Ron looked excited for the pj's, while Cedric chuckled at them. Harry scratched at the back of his head.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just woken up. Let me go get changed and I'll meet you in the living room." They nodded and left to go to the living room, while Harry got an emerald button up shirt and some tight black jeans and ran to the bathroom. There, he brushed his teeth and hair (or as well as he could) before putting on some socks that were gold and red with a snitch in the middle.

When he walked out, they all stared at him. "Man mate. They're treating you well here." Ron breathed in relief

He smiled softly. "Yeah, they are. Anyways, how are all of your summer been so far? And yes, Ron, I am coming with Sirius to the Quidditch Match your dad oh so kindly invited us to." Ron nodded happily. But before he could say a thing, Hermione went on and on about her summer, talking about all the things she did and all the stuff she saw, before she explained how she came back to the Weasley's to go to the match with them.

Harry smiled gently at her. "That all sounds great 'Mione. Love it."

He then turned to Cedric. "What about you, babe? How's your father?"

Cedric chuckled. "The same as usual. Oh, and mom wants to meet you. She's been so excited to meet my boyfriend. She doesn't know who you are though. I haven't got the guts to tell her. She's like, your biggest fan."

Harry groaned. "Oh great, just great. Tremendous, in fact, how wonderful" he said sarcastically

For the rest of the day, they all played games, talked, and played Quidditch until they had to go home. When Harry was about to go to bed, Remus came in.

"Have fun, cub?" Harry nodded tiredly.

"Yeah, thanks Moony. I needed that. But now I'm really tired." Remus leaned over and kissed him on the forehead before taking his glasses to put them on the bedside table. Then he turned off the lights and walked out of the room. "Night cub." Harry smiled and turned over.

"Night Moons." With that, Harry fell asleep, not knowing what kind of night he was going to have.

**Whew! I'm really excited about this one guys! And the eye-sex thing came from two of my fave idiots from Supernatural: Dean and Cas, who totally have feelings for each other but they won't admit! Super annoying. But anywho, please R and R, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hope you're all excited for this new chapter! I sure am! I've already written about the second one, and after this I'll start up on the fourth! I may have issues for a bit as exams are coming up and I also have drama cus I'm in my school musical but I'll still try! So, without further adieu, let's get started! **

**Please R&R!**

**Also, the dream in the beginning is my own made up version of it, the words are my own.**

**Warning: Has self-harm, abuse, rape, and maybe some sexual content (as it is CedricxHarry) so sorry. It may have other things but this is it for now. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not cool enough to have HP. It all belongs to JKR.**

**Summary: Harry was secretly abused at the Dursleys. Sirius and Remus come to collect him after Sirius is freed. Has HarryXCedric in it.**

Harry was sitting in a chair, softly talking to Pettegrew about his plans when the beautiful, long snake came in from outside, sliding right up to Harry.

"Master, there is a muggle listening to your conversation." The snake hissed these words in a language that not many knew. Harry chuckled darkly. "Well well, lets let him in, shall we?" He looked at Pettegrew. "Well, open the door will you? Hurry it up."

Petegrew did as he was asked, pushing the muggle into the room. "Hello. Come on in, why don't you?" Harry laughed wickedly, his laugh bouncing off the walls.

"You! You killed that girl! And you're planning to kill another! Harry Potter was it? I oughta call the police on ya!" Harry laughed at the absurdity. A muggle call the police on _him_? That was funny!

"Well, you did hear my plans. But we haven't had much fun in a while. . . What do you say Peter? Do you think we should have a little fun?"

He nodded excitedly, a smirk growing on his face. Harry turned to the muggle. "Well then. _Crucio_!"

Harry woke up quickly before swinging over to the side of his bed and throwing up his dinner.

A hand slowly rubbed his back. "It's okay, Pup. You're okay. I promise."

Harry sobbed, not able to stop shaking. "Sirius, I-" Sirius shushed him, gently rubbing his neck to get rid of the tension.

"Harry. I'm so sorry. You sounded like you were in so much pain. You didn't deserve that."

Harry nodded, slowly leaning back into the bed. "I'm okay now. I feel better." Someone cleaned up the puke, and Sirius just continued to massage his neck, while Remus just ran a hand through his hair.

"We're sorry cub, do you want to try and go back to bed? We have an extra dreamless sleep potion if you need it."

Harry nodded, feeling the pain of the Cruciatus Curse slowly ebb away. Remus disappeared for a second before coming back, holding the potion in front of his face.

"Thanks. . ." Harry muttered, drinking the disgusting potion before leaning down in the bed, quickly falling asleep.

"Harry? Come on cub, you need to wake up. We need to talk." Harry looked up to see Sirius and Remus looking down at him with the same worried expressions on their faces. He slowly sat up and stretched."Huh? What's up?"

"Hey kiddo. We need to talk about last night. Can you explain what happened?" Harry seemed reluctant to say what happened, but after a bit of prodding from Sirius and Remus, he eventually revealed what had happened.

"And after all of that, I ended up _feeling _the Crucio curse." There were soft gasps from both Sirius and Remus. "What? Seriously? And you're okay, right?"

Harry shrugged. "I feel better than I did before. I guess I'm just a bit shaky, but I'll be okay. We should just go and chill today."

Remus smiled gently with his soft brown eyes. "Sure. And if you're feeling up to it we can do some more shopping today before tomorrow. Remember, we have to quidditch World Cup tomorrow, so we want to be ready to go to Aurther's place by five am." Harry nodded, for once not upset about the time. He would see a real life quidditch match done by professional quidditch players!

"I'd like that Moony. And yeah, I remember. I'm so excited too!" Sirius helped Harry up and helped walk him downstairs to the kitchen, setting him down.

"Kreature!" The small, old house elf appeared. "Yes, Master Sirius?" Sirius looked at Harry before turning back at Kreature.

"I want Harry to have a full breakfast to help him get through the day. He needs to get better." The house-elf nodded before popping away.

Harry laughed. "Seriously Padfoot? I'm not that bad."

"Yeah well, after going through what you went through, I can't take any chances." Sirius sniffed.

This made Harry laugh even harder. Kreature popped back in with the food, looking at Harry with a worried gaze. "Is Harry okay?"

Harry nodded. "I'm okay Kreature. And a good job remembering what to call me."

Harry and Kreature had bonded over the summer so far, and Harry, not liking being called "Master Harry", demanded that Kreature called him Harry, as they were friends now. It took a while to get used to, but it seemed that the house elf had gotten used to it.

"Thank you Harry. Kreature will be off to clean the house." He disappeared, and Harry was forced to eat every last bite of the food he was given.

Once he was done, Sirius put the plate away, and Remus asked Harry if he wanted to go shopping.

Harry, needing time to get out of the house, nodded quickly. "Let me just get dressed and take a shower, then we can go." He ran up the stairs before doing as he said, taking a shower, getting dressed in a red and white flannel, black jeans, Gryffindor socks, and snitch vans, did his hair and brushed his teeth before running down the stairs. He almost forgot his glasses in his haste to be ready, but thankfully he didn't.

"Ready!" They both looked up, smiled, and walked to the floo. "Come on cub. Let's go!" Harry joined them, saying the street and they were whooshed away.

**Wow guys! I'm so proud of how I've been updating lately! Thanks to my fave person, my beta reader for beta reading all my crap! Love ya! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy crap I'm doing this alot! I'm so proud! I really hope you all like this fanfiction as much as I do. I'm very proud of it!**

**Please R&R!**

**Also, the dream in the beginning is my own made up version of it, the words are my own.**

**Warning: Has self-harm, abuse, rape, and maybe some sexual content (as it is CedricxHarry) so sorry. It may have other things but this is it for now. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not cool enough to have HP. It all belongs to JKR.**

**Summary: Harry was secretly abused at the Dursleys. Sirius and Remus come to collect him after Sirius is freed. Has HarryXCedric in it.**

When Harry got to the small shopping district, he was immediately greeted by a very busy street. "Wow. Haven't been here before."

Sirius chuckled behind him, causing Harry to jump in surprise, as he didn't know Sirius was standing there. "We just heard the opened some new shops over a year ago, and since you're into fashion, we thought why not bring you here. So, here we are! Like any stores?"

Remus was looking around in wonder, obviously not having expected any of this while a certain store caught Harry's eyes. "Wow. This place is awesome. Wait, what is that store over there? With all the flannels?" Flannels were Harry's new favorite thing. He absolutely adored them. They were comfy and cute at the same time.

Sirius grinned, obviously knowing that Harry was gonna chose _that store_ out of all the others. "Let's go check it out, then. 'Come on Rem." Remus blushed at the nickname (which Harry almost groaned out. They were so flipping oblivious to each other's feelings that he couldn't take it much longer). Harry ran in front of them and stood outside of the store, waiting for them.

"Kid, be careful. You don't know what kind of people are here. Okay?" Harry nodded before rushing inside.

They were so pretty! Every single one was special and unique in its own way. But there was one that caught his eye: It had red, black, and blue (dark) stripes on it, but on the bottom of the sleeves and the shirt, as well as on the small pocket, was a small little snake slithering up the sword. It was gorgeous, beautiful. It was like the shirt was made just for him.

"Wow, you really like that, huh Pup?" Harry jumped, startled out of his thoughts. He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling very awkward for some reason. "Yeah, she's beautiful." "She?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow (how did he do that? A very talented man in deed), looking amused. "Yes she. Flannels have feelings too ya know!" Harry sniffed, before they burst into laughter. Remus came over, looking amused. "What are you two planning now?"

"Now why would you ever suspect me of doing _anything _wrong? I'm just an innocent guy, Moons!" Harry snickered. "Yeah right. You're as innocent as Peeves. Now what's going on?"

"Harry wants this flannel with the snake and the sword." Remus nodded. "Kinda Slytherin of you Harry, but it's pretty. We can get that. Anything else?" They shook their heads and, after finding Harry's size, went to pay for it.

The rest of the day was spent shopping and just looking around.

When Harry got home, he fell into his bed, going to bed instantly.

"Shh, be quiet Siri. He's asleep."

"Yeah, okay Moonpie. Let's just get him more comfy and then we can go to bed ourselves."

There were noises before both men went to bed, falling asleep instantly, ready for the next day."

**Short, yes but I've written all four chapters before posting them, as I needed to wait for my beta reader to read them. It's not their fault though. I'm just writing a lot. Thanks to my beta reader for reading this and checking it over though! And thanks to all of you for reading. Please R&R. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So I just realized that I didn't make a chapter for Harry's bday, so I decided to make this chapter for him. Sorry XD. **

**Warning: Has self-harm, abuse, rape, and maybe some sexual content (as it is CedricxHarry) so sorry. It may have other things but this is it for now. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not cool enough to have HP. It all belongs to JKR.**

**Summary: Harry was secretly abused at the Dursleys. Sirius and Remus come to collect him after Sirius is freed. Has HarryXCedric in it. **

Harry felt overwhelmingly tired the next day, so tired that he didn't remember what day it was. But that was normal, he never celebrated it, so to him it didn't matter. He didn't care about it, it wasn't that important.

He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He reached over to grab his glasses, right at the same time that Sirius came in, or Padfoot, barring past Remus to go to Harry.

"Woah, calm down Siri! That tickles!" Harry laughed as Padfoot tickled him, licking all over his face. "Down boy." Remus came over and pulled Sirius off of Harry, and Sirius transformed back, hugging Harry tightly. "Happy birthday puppy." Harry grinned into Sirius chest. "Thanks Siri." He got off of Harry, allowing Remus to hug Harry next. "Harry birthday cub. How are you?"

Harry shrugged. "Tired. But seriously? I totally forgot it was my birthday." Sirius chuckled darkly. "Let me guess, you've never celebrated your birthday before, not even with Ron and Hermione, or with Cedric."

Harry turned red, for some reason he felt embarrassed. "Yeah, you're right. But are we doing anything today?" Sirius and Remus looked at each other before nodding slowly. "We invited a few people over, if you don't mind. They're downstairs now. I should probably go check on them." Harry nodded excitedly. "Oh, yeah. That's fine. Thank you!" He stood up, turning to go to the bathroom. "Can I get ready real quick?" They nodded at the boy. "Of course. Come on Siri. We should keep the guests occupied." "Coming Moonpie!" Sirius winked at Harry, who in turn laughed at the oblivious men.

He got into the shower, scrubbing off the sweat in his hair. Flashbacks from his previous nightmare that night came back.

(This will have a horrible flashback with a beating, and mentions of rape. If you don't like this wait till you see this: **end of flashback, **so then you can read again.

_Harry was exhausted from cleaning the whole house and the beating from the other night. _

"_Boy, get up! Get up NOW!"_

_Harry slowly got up, tiredly standing and going outside. "Yes sir." His uncle sneered at him. "Your chores today are cooking, mowing the lawn, cleaning the guardian, sweeping and mopping, cleaning the kitchen and dining room, and finally cleaning Dudley's room."_

_Oh no. Dudley always made sure that Harry got a beating when he cleaned his room. "Yes sir. And how long do I have?" His uncle smirked at him. "Three hours. I expect everything to be done and have dinner ready by the time I get home from work. I get off early so be prepared. And it had to be done right."_

_Harry gulped. There was definitely going to be a beating tonight. There was absolutely no way he would have time to get it all done by then, and his uncle knew that. He meant to do this. _

'_Damn it.' Harry was shocked that his uncle could actually think this through. "Yes sir." _

—

_Harry wasn't even close to being down by the time his uncle came home. _

"_Boy! They tell me you haven't even finished with the dishes! Come on, we're going into your room." _

_Harry was dragged away from the sink to his room, feeling a sense of dread. For some reason, he thought this would be different. This wasn't gonna be the normal type of beating. _

_His uncle grinned evilly, knowing he had caught Harry._

_Right when Harry was forced into the room, he was pushed to the ground, kicks going into his stomach, hands punching his face. The pain he felt was unbearable. _

_All of a sudden, Harry was pulled up and forced on his back onto the bed. Vernon pulled of his belt buckle, pulling down his pants, smirking all the way. _

'_No, please God no! Someone help!'_

—

_Even after all the pain, Harry was forced to clean up everything. The bruises healed the next day, but the emotional scars never healed. _

_He was seven then. It happened more often after that. _

**~End of flashback~**

Harry took a deep breath, scrubbing his body all over, shivering in the hot water. The flashback had shaken him to the core, and he had hoped everynight before and after the _incident _that someone would save him from that hellhole. The young wizard craved his knife, but he ignored it, knowing people were waiting for him.

The boy stepped out of the shower, put on light blue jeans and a shirt that said "Seeker pride" with a snitch on the bottom and socks with a dementor on it. Ron had gotten them for him last year, which was supposed to be a joke, but Harry liked them, and they were soft and fuzzy.

Harry stepped downstairs to see everyone look up at him. "Uh, hello?" "HARRY!" All of a sudden, he had a mouthful of bushy brown hair. "Uh, hey 'Mione. Missed me huh?" She pulled away, smiling. "I was just so concerned about you, even if you said you were happy here. I thought you were happy enough at the Dursley's but I was proved wrong. You really do scare me at times." Harry smiled gently at his bushy-haired friend. "Thanks 'Mione. That means a lot to me." They hugged once more before Ginny and Ron came forward. "Hey Harry." She came over before Ron and hugged him, then Ron was next. They had a "bro hug" before pulling away, "Happy birthday Mate." "Thanks Ron."

Harry hugged everyone before turning to his dear Cedric."Hey Ced." He whispered the words, smiling softly. "Hey Har. Happy birthday Baby Boy." Cedric hugged Harry before kissing him softly, making Harry lean into him. "Thanks Ced. I'm glad you're here. I missed you." Cedric chuckled. "Same here." He put his arm around The-Boy-Who-Lived waist, grinning at everyone. "Yeah, that's right, he's mine, Back away." Harry blushed in embarrassment. "Why do you do this to me Babe?" He pulled away, walking to Hermione and Ron, who wiggled his eyebrows (Ron) and winked (Hermione). "Oh come on you guys." Harry smiled despite his embarrassment. "Wow Harry. Didn't know you could be that gay, Mate." They all laughed, and Cedric came over to talk with them.

"So Harry, what have you been up to this summer?" Hermione looked interested in learning about Harry. "Well, Sirius and Remus promised to help train me during the summer while Uncle Sev trains me during school. They also promised to help me become an Animagious. I'm planning to go to a healer soon, probably after the World Cup, and I'm gonna get all the blocks that were on me off so I can train and learn easier. I'm also learning legemincy and occlimecny, both of which are pretty hard." Hermione looked ready to learn all about these, while Ron was goraning. "Wow, you're becoming an even bigger Hermione." "And _what_, per say, is _that _supposed to mean, _Ronald_?" Ron gulped and made up some excuse to try and excuse his behavior. He looked at Harry for help, who laughed and shook his head. "This is all on you, Ron. This is why I don't offend 'mione."

He glared at his "so called'' best friend before getting into another fight with his future wife. "Okay, you two can stop flirting so we can eat cake and open presents.' "Right you are Gred. Now come you Romione. Hurry it up. Chop chop." They walked away while Cedric and Harry laughed. "They got you two. Now come on." Harry and Cedric walked to the table, ready to eat the cake.

"Holy shit." Harry ignored Mrs. Wealey's berating for his language and stared at the cake. There was a large snitch in the middle with broom candles and a quidditch pitch around it. "Wow, this is great. Thanks!" Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly at him. "You're welcome Harry. Now let's light a candle and you can blow out your candle. Harry did as he was meant to. 'I wish for this family life to last forever.'

Everyone clapped and then walked to do the presents before they would eat dinner and finally have the cake. From Ron, he got a book on Quidditch and some broom cleaning surprise, from Hermione he got three books: one on defence, one on Arthricmancy, and one on Potions. From Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley he got some new shirts and pants, along with some socks. Tonks had gotten him some prank supplies, a cauldron, and some potion supplies, as if she remembered him saying he wanted to practice potions before he went to the new year. He wanted to impress Uncle Sev, who he had bonded with in his second year. From the twins he got some more pranking stuff, as well as a seeker varsity jacket with his name and number on it.

"Woah, this is awesome! Where'd you get it?" They looked at each other. "We had it custom made. Do you like it?" The twins looked worried, as if Harry had any reason to not like it. "Oh, of course I do! It's amazing!" He opened the next present from Ginny, which was a snake necklace with emerald green eyes and a red and gold body. "That was custom made as well. I thought the colors would suit you well." Harry grinned at the younger girl. "It's really pretty!"

In the next package, he opened Sirius' present. "These are a couple things." The first thing was 'Thirteen Ways To Prank Your Enemy', then a picture frame of Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily, and Sirius was holding a baby Harry who was holding a toy broom. "Yeah, I got you that broom," SIrius smiled, "You were hooked. You rarely got off it, and you always smiled on it." Thanks Siri!" He hugged Sirius before digging into Remus' present. It was a snow globe with Prongs, Moony, and Padfoot dancing around a large Lily (flower). "Wow, Rem. This is gorgeous. I don't know what to say." He leaned over to hug his surrogate uncle.

The final present came from his lovely boyfriend, Cedric. Cedric gave him the present, and said, "Here. I hope you like it, Love." Harry took it before opening it. "Holy crap, Ced. This is so fucking beauitful." Inside was a beautiful promise ring; a normal black ring with a rainbow lightning bolt going through the middle of the entire ring. Cedric smiled and pulled Harry up from where Harry had sat down to open the gift. "It's not a wedding ring, but a promise to you. I know we've only been dating for a half a year, but I feel like it's been way longer than that." Harry smiled tearfully. "Oh Ced." He kissed Cedric on the lips before placing the ring on his third finger, smiling lovingly.

There was clapping, and Harry blushed deeply. "Thanks guys." Harry and the rest went to eat, and laughter went around the table.

Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face, his promise ring glowing in the moonlight. A promise was made that night, a promise that Fate would never forget.

**HOLY SHIT GUYS! I worked really hard on this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it! ANd special thanks to my very special Beta-Reader! They deserve that XD. Bye, and love y'all! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I LOVE THIS STORY**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter. No smut. I'm just not good at it, and I don't feel comfortable doing it, ya hear? Maybe in the future. **

**Anywho, I don't own SPN. Enjoy!**

Last time:

I sighed. "Because I'm fucking in love with you. You're so funny and beautiful and kind and I can't help it."

He chuckled. "That could be said about you Sammy."

Before I could say a thing his lips were on mine.

_NOW_

_Sam_

I felt my heart literally threatened to explode out of my chest. My heart hurt and I couldn't believe this was happening.

_Dean is fucking kissing me? ME OF ALL FUCKING PEOPLE? Not only am I his brother but I'm also not worth his time as a brother, and never as a lover. Wait, he has to be kidding._

I felt hurt at the thought. Was he actually kidding with me? Could it be?

When he pulled away, I stared at him. "Uh, why'd you kiss me? Can you please just yell at me and not use me like that? We all know _you _of all people would never like me like that, dude. I can take that, but not-mff!"

Dean had kissed me _again_! What the hell!

He pulled away and stared at me with a pissed off look in his eyes. "I _never _want to hear you say that again. Sammy, I _love _you, I have ever since you were born, and ever since you were put into _my _arms. You may be my brother, but you're so amazing. You're my brother, my best friend, and the love of my life. You have been since you became sixteen and started to fully grow into who you are today. And I adore who you are today."

He looked me up and down with darkened eyes. He then licked his lips before looking into my eyes again.

_Oh that look. _

He looked at me like I was the most perfect thing in the world, like I was his everything. And to be honest, I probably was.

"And for the me not liking you like that part, why? Why would "I of all people" not like you? What do you mean?"

I shrugged, not wanting to explain. He would be _so so so _fucking pissed. Then I looked away from him, hoping not to look in his beautiful ass eyes. They were perfect. The most amazing green that reminded me of grass on a rainy day.

But of course, that wasn't gonna happen. He took my chin in his hand and gently turned my head so I had to look him in the eyes. "Please, Baby Boy. Just tell me. I need to know if this will work."

I shivered at not only the amazing nickname but also at the fact that he _wanted _to date me. Like, the fuck? How did this even happen?

"Baby Boy?"

I sighed and nodded. " It's just like I said, you're beautiful and so sweet. You're funny and make me laugh and feel better on bad days. You have the most gorgeous eyes and the best body."

His face flushed and I felt accomplished that I did that myself, that I made Dean fucking Winchester blush.

"Then just me. I'm nothing. Not pretty, not hot, and not that cool. I'm nerdy and have stupid ass hair that I'm sadly attached to, and my eyes are so fucking ugly. I'm not funny or kind, and I'm just. . .boring. I'm still that fat twelve-year-old Sammy and I'm just. . .nothing. Worthless."

He had closed his eyes during my small speech and I saw a tear leak out. _Fuck. What did I just do? I made him cry. I'm a horrible person._

"Oh my fucking God Sammy. Baby Boy, no. Just no, my sweet, sweet Sammy Baby. That's not true at all.

"Yes, I'm all of that, but so are you. Look at me, beautiful." He cupped my cheeks and kissed the tears that had leaked out, gently kissing my face until I opened my eyes. He smiled."There are your eyes."

"Okay, so first off, not hot or pretty? What the hell Baby? Have you seen yourself? Nah uh uh, no talking till I'm done, got me?" I nodded slowly, or as best as I could with him holding my face so sweetly I wanted to cry. "Good boy. Now, where was I? Oh yeah. So, you're so fucking sexy, pretty, and beautiful all in one that it drives me nuts.

"You're beauty makes me want to cry. You look so much like mom, but also like me. I don't know how, but you're so cute. You're nose is adorable that if I could kiss it every second of the day I would. Your face is so sexy and your're chin and jaw is so perfect that it's no wonder I fell for you.

"Your hair is so soft, and though I've always bothered you for it, I really do love it. It's always fit you to have long hair. If you didn't I would think you were a stranger. It frames you're face perfectly.

"And you're not sweet? Are you insane? You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met. You're always making sure everyone is okay before you, and you've helped people walk across the street. You always know what to say if someone's crying over their loss, or even with me. You just know how to keep people happy.

"You have the sweetest lips and I can't stop kissing them. They're so soft and taste so good." He emphasized this by kissing me for a whole minute before pulling away with a pop. My face went completely red and I pulled my face away from his hands to replace his with my own. A large grin went on my face.

"Shut it. . ." He pulled my hands away and kissed my cheek. "There's that's the pretty smile I was missing."

I stood up and wiped the tears that had fallen on my face before pulling him up too. He then pulled me into a hug.

"You're amazing Sammy. I love you so much, Baby Boy." I grinned into his shoulder and kiss it. "Love ya too, De."

We pulled away and he dragged me away into the shower for some _fun time. _

**Holy fucking shit I'm actually enjoying this. . .**

**I'm a horrible being. I'm gonna go to jail now. **

**Anywho, I hope you enjoyed! I worked hard on this chapter and I'm on the other one too. I'm hooked!**

**Love ya guys. Bye my sweet hoe's! ❤️**


End file.
